


Jail Can Be Funnnnnnnnnnnn *cries*

by devilschildrensystem



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem
Summary: OC's in jail, one has autism





	Jail Can Be Funnnnnnnnnnnn *cries*

Just read the summary for now

-Suffer


End file.
